Nearly Revenge
by maggiemoo1113
Summary: Katniss had made it through the Hunger Games. Gale died in an explosion in the end. Katniss goes on her Victor Tour with Peeta by herside. This is the year of the quarter quell, what will it be? How will Peeta make Katniss love her more, now that Gales dead? This story will be full of surpises! btw...this is a katnissxpeeta story!


**Hey guys! Okay, so I am just starting out with a recap of the last fanfiction. If you haven't read the first book, I suggest you do. It's called "The Choice". I have done a lot of thinking on how I want this whole fanfiction to turn out. Well here's what has happened so far…I will try my best to remember everything! **

_**RECAP:**_

Peeta likes Katniss

Peeta took Prim to school every day when Katniss was sick

Peeta unraveled his love for Katniss a couple weeks before the reaping

Peeta and her are together now

They go to the reaping together

Prim gets reaped

Katniss volunteers for Prim

Rory is reaped

Both Peeta and Gale both volunteer

Katniss is asked to choose who will go in with her

she chooses Gale

She basically ignores Gale until the night or so before the games

at the interviews, gale say he loves katniss

katniss says she likes Peeta

Katniss and Gale talk the night before the games.

When the games start, katniss joins with Glimmer who is with the careers

Katniss finds out that Gale is with the careers too

When they are told to kill Rue, Katniss leaves the pack

she goes and finds rue

They become allies

when they come to kill Rue, they kill Marvel and Glimmer

Katniss gets a sword sliced in her leg

she gets knocked unconscious and almost dies

gale doesn't help Katniss when she is about to die because of Cato

katniss is mad at Gale now

Rue and Katniss stay together in a cave

one day cato, clove and gale come back for them

cato ties Katniss to a tree

Gale unties Katniss so she can help save rue

Cato had already thrown a knife into rues arm

Katniss tries to kill Cato, but kills clove instead.

Cato comes back to try and kill gale for letting katniss go

Rue kills Cato before he can kill him.

Gale leaves and rue and Katniss try to heal back in the cave

Claudius announces there is a feast

Gale decides maybe if he got the ointment Katniss would like him more

He gets the ointment and brings it back to them. They both heal well

Claudius announces that two people from the same district can win.

Rue and Katniss say they're goodbye

Rue finds thresh and Katniss finds Gale

Gale and Katniss make up, and aren't mad at eachother anymore

Peeta tells Katniss through dream that there is a tornado coming

Gale and Katniss get up and try to papck up there stuff so they can run

before they could run, the tornado goes through the cornucopia

it drops rue and Thresh

The capitol wants the games over

katniss and Gale decide to let Thresh and Rue win

But right as they are about to kill eachother, gale goes all physco and kills rue instead

Katniss takes Rue out into the forest and decorates her as a God of Trees

When she comes back, Gale has killed Thresh

She takes an arrow and is about to kill Gale

Gale talks her out of it though

Then they decide that they would both die

Katniss holds up her arrow and Gale gets his spear ready

Katniss counts down from 5

at 2, gale tells Katniss he loves her

But before they could both release their weapons Seneca Crane throws a bomb down

Katniss is flown back and knocked unconscious

When she wakes up she is in the capitol

Haymitch tells the story and that she has won…but Gale died in the explosion

Katniss gets ready for her final interview

Katniss almost starts crying in the interview because of the questions Caeser are asking

Haymitch isn't happy with President Snow

From the interview, Katniss gets on the train and they go home

when Katniss is back in district, mayor undersee congratulates her with a tiara

Katniss runs off the stage and runs to Prim.

Then she sees Peeta

They hug and kiss

Then prim comes to break them up

Prim asks if they can go home

Katniss looks for Haymitch who gives her the okay and they walk home

When they get home Peeta says "welcome home"

**I majorly suggest that you read the first one first! I didn't get every little detail in this recap….but I purposely left out some good parts so you can read it! I'll actually start writing the first chapter hopefully soon! I GIVE COOKIES! (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
